


An American Werewolf in London

by 1drabbithole



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack Relationships, Group Sex, M/M, POV Alternating, Rimming, background-ish larry, foreground hobrien, major crack, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan meets Louis and Harry while <i>Teen Wolf</i> is filming an episode in London.  Tyler walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Werewolf in London

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened. I was flailing about Louis, and then I was imagining him flirting with Dylan O’Brien, and then suddenly fic.

One of Dylan’s earbuds fell out. Tyler could just barely hear the tinny sound of pop music over the rumble of their flight. He was contemplating picking it up for a closer listen -- though, let’s be real, it was almost certainly One Direction; it always was One Direction -- when Dylan snuggled up to Tyler’s shoulder with a sleep-heavy grin.

A warm smile found its way onto Tyler’s face. Like always. Even if he could never compete against One Direction for Dylan’s affections, this kind of thing was pretty great.

****

“Oh, God. It’s you. And you. Omigod. Dylan,” the man said, pointing at himself. “Dylan O’Brien. I’m totally spazzing out about this. I love you.”

Louis laughed and shook his hand. “Thanks, mate. Same, really.”

Dylan’s malleable face took on the greatest look of surprised pleasure. It was endearing and massively cute. “What?”

“Yeah, we watched _Teen Wolf_ on the bus last tour,” Harry said. “Loved it.”

“You’re shitting me. Nice! I pretty much listen to your music all the time on set, so--”

“He really, really does,” interjected the one who plays Scott as he walked by with a broad smile and a wave.

“Posey, look! Look before I faint and embarrass myself! Where’s Tyler? Find Hoech!”

Harry caught Louis’ eyes and grinned. It was the grin of a man smitten. Louis saw the appeal.

“We were scoping out the sound stage next door when we heard you were filming here. Had to pop over to see, didn’t we?” Louis bumped against Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah. But seriously though. Oh my _God_ , two-fifths of One Direction is talking to me. Can I get you something? I should get you something. Like, water? Or a tour of the set or guest starring roles? We just wrapped for the day, but I’m sure--” Dylan turned and started waving over one of the aides.

Harry whispered frantically to Louis, "Can we have him? Louis? Pretty please?"

Louis looked Dylan over with a deliberating eye. Long and lean like Harry. Dimples and cheekbones to die for. Lovely broad shoulders. And that mouth. Louis didn't need to be asked twice. He winked at Harry and turned on a bit more of the charm. Thinly veiled come-ons spilled from him as he draped an arm around Dylan’s shoulders.

"Did you know that Britain has its own sort of predators? Rather like wolves, they are. Harry here knows all about that sort of thing."

****

>> I have no idea if my phone works in the UK  
>> Or if yours does  
>> But ONE DIRECTION CAME TO SET  
>> TYLER COME HERE IMMEDIATELY AND LET ME SHOW YOU THEM  
>> OMFG THEY ARE REALLY DATING EACH OTHER  
>> where r u  
>> stop looking at art museums and come hereeeeeee

****

Dylan was two beers (heh, pints!) into a conversation with the _actual_ Harry Styles and the _actual_ Louis Tomlinson. And he was gonna definitely have to slap himself any minute here because it definitely felt like they were hitting on him.

It was to the point where he was pretty sure this wasn’t just some kind of European thing. This was an actual flirting thing.

Where was Tyler? This was something he really freaking wanted Tyler to witness. Also probably really definitely to participate in. He wanted slightly tipsy flirting with Tyler. He wanted Harry Styles’ (wow, seriously he is pretty) hand on one of his thighs and Tyler’s (prettier than Harry Styles) on his other. Louis could also be doing things with hands (because also pretty).

_This beer is strong. And I am definitely going to let them do this.  Where is Tyler?_

Louis leaned across Harry and well into Dylan’s space. “Shall we get out of here? Your hotel maybe? You could call your Tyler and have him come up.”

****

Louis really would have to thank Harry properly for this. This was a truly outstanding idea he'd had.

Across from him, Harry and Dylan were wrapped together on the bed. The sheet had tangled around Harry's ankle like the bed itself was unwilling to let them stop. A few beers had crumbled all inhibitions and now Dylan was giving Harry's mouth a thorough tonguing.

Dylan did, however, keep glancing at the door when he came up for breaths. Louis had put two and two together while they were still at the bar. Dylan dropped his costar’s name into the conversation more often than necessary for a man who was being chatted up by some pop stars. It was quite clear that he was hoping that Tyler would walk through that door. It was sweet, really. Pining away for the older man.

Well, the least that Harry and he could do was take his mind off it for a few.

"I've another idea," Louis said. He heard his own voice coming out rough. "Budge over and onto your stomachs."

Harry obeyed immediately, raising his arse in the air and shoving a pillow under his chest, readying it to receive his bites in a few. Dylan flushed red when he saw Harry's position.

"Uh... you're sure? I mean, yeah, whoa. But..."

"Is it because we've just met or because you'd rather do the honors?" _Or is it someone else_ , Louis thought.

"God. You just say exactly what you're thinking. That is actually awesome. And, both. I mean, like I want everyone's tongues everywhere. If that is on the table, I want lots of mouths on lots of parts."

Harry laughed into the pillow. "I told you, Lou."

"Told him what?" Dylan was up on his knees, overhanding himself while he looked between the two of them. Another glance toward the door was nicely timed with a squeeze to the head of his cock.

Louis leaned down and ran his tongue across Harry's hole before replying. He shrugged, "Just that we had to have you."

"My whole life is a dream, I swear," Dylan mumbled. Then he scrambled over the bed and put a steadying hand on Louis' lower back. "Ok if I take my turn first?"

All Louis managed was a hum against Harry's hole.

****

The pillowcase was already damp with Harry's spit. And probably his tears by the sound of how hard he'd come a few minutes ago. Dylan knew now why Louis had such nice arms because the way he'd been hammering his fingers into Harry was frankly impressive.

He might have thought about Tyler’s arms for a hot second. And other of Tyler’s things. In the context of Dylan’s things.

This crush was getting stupid. Like, how long was too long? It’d been years at this point. At some point you’ve just waited too long to say something, right? Dylan turned his head and visualized Hoech opening the door and walking through.

But then tongue things happened to Dylan’s ass, and he could only manage panting. Maybe his ears registered his own squeaks. Or, fuck. Who even knew anymore. All of his focus was on the two of them working him open. They'd give him a break to breathe periodically (how politely English) and best Dylan could figure they were kissing while they let him regain his sanity.

Just this side of painful, a hand eased his cock back and a mouth wrapped around the head. Fingers were splitting him open with pleasure, sliding through their spit. It felt like his teeth were tearing into the pillowcase, just to hold back his screaming.

God, he wanted them to fuck him. No, well, or maybe. He definitely wanted to get fucked. But no fucking was part of the ground rules of this thing. A too short, way too hot elevator ride up here was all they’d taken to talk about what was fair game. Harry's hand had been halfway into Dylan's underwear at that point though, and Dylan would have agreed to anything.

****

It was sort of burning a hole in Tyler's pocket. His internal devil was debating with his internal angel about what it meant that Dylan had given him a copy of his room key. Probably nothing; but, no, definitely _something_. Something that was an outright invitation to finish all of this tension before Tyler's head exploded.

They were in London to film this whole " _American Werewolf in London_ " tribute episode. (Tyler was half convinced that Jeff had come up with the idea while baked off his face on Posey's weed.) They didn't really need to run lines again, but that was what Dylan had invited him over to do. At this point, Tyler could recognize his own desperateness for facetime with Dylan, so he’d take running lines over nothing. It was sort of a casual invite, but Dylan had finished up with "just let yourself in whenever." Who said that kind of thing? Ever. To _anyone_. The invited person might walk in when you’re in the shower or changing clothes... or with someone else doing naked things. So, maybe he could conclude there wasn’t the possibility for anyone else.

That confusion was why he’d spent the last two hours at the Tate. Being on set near Dylan had made him a little too antsy. He kept feeling like he was just going to blurt something stupid out, and he needed to walk it off with art and museum quietness. He finally headed back to the hotel when he realized he kept staring at statues’ junk and thinking of Dylan.

Getting off the Underground, Tyler reached into his back pocket to check if the room key was still there. What he was doing was definitely not a caress. Or fondling. Or desperate.

Tyler really tried to push the 5 button to go up to his floor. Only the 4 button lit up during history’s shortest and longest elevator ride. Every soft ding made his heart rate spike. It felt like walking into an audition. He took Dylan’s room key out of his pocket and tried not to sweat on it. (This was probably fondling, he could admit that.)

He checked himself in the mirror when the doors opened. The intent was to use the moment to gather up his courage, possibly to remember his own first name. A huge guy was sitting in one of the foyer’s chairs watching Tyler’s every move (um, weird), so he used that as a kick in the pants to not procrastinate on this anymore. Now was the time.

(Probably a dude like that watching the elevator should have registered something with Tyler. Especially when he followed Tyler with his eyes all the way to Dylan's door.)

A red light flashed the first time Tyler stuck the room key in the slot. He really hoped that wasn’t a sign as he wiped any lingering sweat off on his pant leg. Green, finally. He turned the handle and walked in with a smile.

As soon as Tyler opened the door and got an eyeful of what was going on inside, he realized that the guy in the hall was a bodyguard. He slammed the door and leaned up against the inside of it, staring.

He might puke with jealousy. Everything was arms and legs and cocks and nakedness and more people than just Dylan. Oh, shit. Dylan naked staring at him with a lazy smile.

"Fuck, thank God," Dylan breathed, reaching a welcoming hand toward Tyler.

His eyes were glassy with lust, and his skin was shiny with sweat. Between his legs, those guys from One Direction that Dylan is always gushing about were making out. ( _Louis and Harry_ registered in Tyler's mind. He'd studied up after Dylan wouldn't stop talking about them.)

"Is this the one you’ve been waiting for?" Louis asked with a smirk.  "Isn't he lovely."

“Um,” Dylan said, the hollows of his cheeks getting redder.

"Nice," Harry said, looking Tyler up and down.

"Perfect timing, mate. Dylan definitely needs a bit of a fuck right now."

Tyler wondered if this was some sort of elaborate joke.

Dylan held out a hand. "I really, really do."

Tyler found himself kneeling next to the bed a second later. "This is… What is happening?"

"Really crazy, I know."

"This is why you gave me your room key? So I'd walk in on... um?"

"We're going to pop in for the world's longest shower. Take your time, lads." Louis shuffled Harry (and his impressive erection) off the bed and into the bathroom.

"I definitely did not plan this," Dylan said. "They were just sort of there at the studio earlier, and they sort of propositioned me. And I mean," Dylan sat up and gestured toward the bathroom door and then at his crotch.

Tyler's eyes followed. Fuck. "Ok," he said, unsure of what was supposed to happen here. If he just showed up at the right time, or.

"I'm glad you didn't turn around and walk out just now. Can I count that as a good sign?"

“Fuck, I don’t...” Tyler whispered, daring to look Dylan over for real this time. He was buck naked. Not like the time they’d all jumped into that lake on the north side of Atlanta because the air conditioning broke. This time his dick was fully hard.

Jealousy still threatened to make Tyler run.

“Is ‘ _fuck_ ’ just some swearing or more like an action verb? I’m personally voting for action verb.” Dylan’s fingers laced through his and squeezed.

“Shut up,” Tyler said with a surge of affection.

He took the chance he’d been avoiding. He leaned in and kissed him. A thousand times he'd thought about how he'd kiss Dylan for the first time. In their trailers was a common fantasy. At someone's house for a cast party. At the beach. After a date that Tyler finally got the courage to ask him on. But never in a million years did this scenario occur to him.

Dylan sighed into his mouth. His hands dragged at Tyler's clothes, pulling him onto the bed, right on top of Dylan's naked, sprawling body. Dylan's cock was hard between them.

"I really do want you to fuck me. Like, I've wanted that since basically the day you walked in to our first read through with your eyebrows and your muscley self and the everything. You even smell good, and I basically drool on myself everyday because of you."

Tyler hid his face against the side of Dylan's neck. "Come on," he smiled.

"If you don't want to--"

"I want," Tyler immediately answered. "I want. For basically the same amount of time, I've wanted that. I just didn't think it was gonna happen like this."

"Oh you mean with witnesses?"

"Basically."

“And pre-partying?”

Tyler snorted. “Is that what kids are calling pre-partying these days?”

Dylan’s face softened from eager to worried. "You ok? I want you to be ok with this. With anything that involves us and nakedness and most definitely kissing."

Tyler smiled and kissed Dylan again. "I will be ok if you'd get up off your ass and help me with these clothes."

"This ass is so ready."

(“Wahey!”

“Shut it. Get yourself in the shower.”)

****

Tyler slid into Dylan with a slow push. Another pang of jealousy streaked through him to feel the spit already easing the way.

Dylan reached back and grabbed Tyler's wrist. "No wait. I changed my mind. Let me..."

Dylan was sliding off him and wriggling around onto his back. He pulled his knees up and beckoned Tyler forward again.

"I want to see you," he said quietly.

"Dylan, be serious," Tyler said with heat rising in his face. All of this was so fast and his feelings were all over the place. He really needed this to be just a fuck. It’d be easier that way. No strings. Just friends with benefits. Benefits in the form of internationally famous boybanders who prepped Dylan better than porn stars. Tyler wanted to be the prepper. He also maybe could go for seeing those guys with their tongues in Dylan’s ass, and the look on Dylan’s face. As long as he was there for it, maybe.

"Did I lose you? I'm really being super fucking serious right now. I really want your cock in my ass. Also your lips on my lips."

"You're going to kill me from this."

"I seriously hope not." Dylan grunted as Tyler slid into him again. "I want to do this about a million more times. Tonight, if possible."

Tyler laughed against Dylan's lips. Then another wave of something serious swept over him. His devil and his angel were screaming inside of him. He wasn't sure which one won when he blurted out, "I don't want to share you." He punctuated that with a thrust of his hips.

Pleased gasps were all Dylan could manage for a few seconds. "What if we both get propositioned by hot people? Maybe this is a thing in famous, hot people circles. We shouldn't close the door on orgies if we don't have to."

Tyler laughed again. "You really are going to--"

"I'm not going to kill you, though." And then Dylan's voice went quiet. "You're the one I'd been waiting for. I just didn't think it was really going to happen."

He rested their foreheads together and picked up the pace. They were going to have to have this conversation, but Tyler couldn't handle it right now. Not with Dylan clenching around him. He just needed to make Dylan come. Maybe it'd make Dylan stay.

****

“There must be more hot water in London than in regular places,” Dylan finally said when he could make words with his mouth. “Nice of them to let me have you to myself though.”

Tyler answered by reaching down to pull up the sheet over them like their own private blanket fort. “Yes, this is way better than statues.”

“I have no idea what that means, but I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“You should.” Tyler was a snuggler. Add this to the list of awesome things Dylan should have guessed. Item 1: Blanket forts. Item 2: Snuggling. Wait, no. Item 1 definitely had to be that sex. Holy shit.

“What are we going to do when they come out of the bathroom? Eventually they’re going to need food and fresh air. Also to go on tour probably. What if they write a song about this?”

Finally. Tyler was laughing. Everything was going to be ok if Tyler was still laughing at his dumb jokes.

“Maybe we should swap places with them, because I could use a shower now that you made me dirty.”

“More than a pretty face,” Dylan smiled. “That’s why I like you so much.”

“Stop,” Tyler smiled, hiding his eyes.

Dylan nudged Tyler’s face back up with a fingertip to his chin. “Never, dude. You’re always awesome.”

It was hard to look at Tyler when he was like this, all open fondness directed completely at Dylan. It felt like being in a wind tunnel. Drinking from the proverbial fire hose. So, a little inappropriately timed humor was in order.

“I need nothing more in life than to suck you off in the shower right now. Say yes. They call them loos here. You need to have an orgasm in a place called a loo, you know you do.”

****

Dylan was practically dancing across his living room, he was so excited. “You’re coming over, right?”

“Be there in an hour.”

Dylan turned to Tyler after ending the call and smiled. “Ready for the British Invasion?”

“Am I ready to share you with some ridiculously hot guys?  Yes, but please don’t call what’s about to happen an invasion.”

“Or. Are you ready to have yourself invaded by the three of us? If you’d rather have it go down that way, I could definitely be down for a little conquering.”

Tyler shrugged. “As long as I know you’re waking up with me at the end of it.”

“Dude.” Dylan stepped closer to pull Tyler in by his belt loops. “I want nothing more than to have Louis Tomlinson rim you until you cry and then to wake up next to you in the morning.”

“Deal.”


End file.
